bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Squad Spotlight: Challenge Arena Part 2
We've seen enough BS in Challenge Arena for how much we HATE seeing "Opponent First Strike" on our screen, causing us to throw away our units and waste revives or even waste time restarting the app. That's right. Even with a 2.50x Brave Bonus, you still have a chance of running into "Opponent First Strike". In the Summoner and Legendary ranks of Challenge Arena, RNGesus decides to distance itself from you further and further and you have nothing to do about it. This Squad Spotlight consists of teams that you can use to lower your chances of running into "Opponent First Strike" and earn points more effectively. Unfortunately, there's no way in completely bypassing "Opponent First Strike". Once you face it, you have to deal with it. That's part of life. Want to check out the previous part to get a little sense of idea of how Challenge Arena works? Head over to this blog! Guide To maximize the amount of points you earn, the squad needs to start building some momentum to sweep the opponent's squad. Squads generally consist of three units (or four if you're skeptical about Empty BB Gauge Start and No Brave Bursts) to lower the chances of running into "Opponent First Strike". Most squads that are set in Challenge Arena are generally going to have a full team, especially in Summoner and Legendary ranks so Brave Bonuses shouldn't be affected too much or at all if you're just using three units. For Empty BB Gauge Start and No Brave Bursts rules, you'd want to use four or five units for safety. Hadaron works as the perfect lead candidate to counter this rule thanks to his massive Atk buffs. Mono or rainbow teams that boost Atk by at least 100% works too, such as Sefia, Quaid, Michele, etc. Squad Spotlight This Squad Spotlight will list some example squads that work to the best of what you have. Any unit is replaceable in these squads, with the exception of a few leads. Work with these squads to the best of your disposal. Squad 1: Highest Normal Attack Damage This is similar to Squad 1 of Challenge Arena Part 1, but with one less unit. This attempts to minimize the chance of running into "Opponent First Strike". You generally would want to use this squad under the "No Brave Bursts" and the "Empty BB Gauge Start" rules since BB won't matter. Dealing the most amount of normal attack damage is key here. This is also acceptable under other rules too. Squad 2: Mono-Element Squad This squad goes full offensive against all squads that come in its way, but mainly used for rules that don't hinder BB gauging or BB ability. Just two units is enough to OTK the opponent's squad, especially if Ciara uses her SBB. Ruby ensures that when she uses her SBB, all units will receive enough BC to fill everyone's SBB for most occasions, if not, guaranteed if another unit uses BB/SBB. Farlon ensures high damage output with his reckless SBB. That way, he is able to cycle through his SBB after each use without worrying about collecting BC. Squad 3: Mono-Light Not much explaining going on with this one. This is similar to Squad 2, but with Sefia as the lead to ensure that all units get SBBs. Gazia's SBB is enough to become a huge wallbreaker, especially when paired with Sefia's SBB. Ark can be replaced with any other Light unit. Raaga and Kira may be used, but may cause some trouble due to their AI being poor. Squad 4: Mono-Dark Just like Mono-Light. However, this is using Reis to provide crit buffs and ensure a high damage output on the enemy squad. Semira's SBB boosts BC and HC drop rate to recover a sufficient amount of HP and to ensure that units fill their SBB gauges. Kikuri is used as a lead to boost damage output and BB gauge momentum. Conclusion Might have to make a Part 3 if there's going to be any changes to Challenge Arena. Comment below on what you think of these squads! How are you doing in Challenge Arena? Tired of seeing "Opponent First Strike"? Leave them all in the comments below! Check out Mich's blog on Arena AI! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Category:Blog posts